OH SEHUN (HarryPotter)
by nanabyunie
Summary: Ini remake dari Novel —terlaris sepanjang masa— Harry Potter karya J.K. Rowling. Saya disini hanya merubah nama pemain dan sebagai nya. cerita ini pure hasil dari penulis nya:)) and cerita ini dibuat karna aku fans Harry Potter dan EXO :'v [HARRYPOTTER Remake! EXO! CHANBAEK HUNHAN KAISOO, GS!]
1. (1) Oh Sehun And The Pilosopher Stone

**OH SEHUN**

.

.

 **Harry Potter Remake!**

.

.

 **Warning: GS for** **Uke, Typo's**

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading :)_**

.

.

.

 **BUKU 1**

 **Chapter 1:** **Anak Laki Laki Yang Bertahan Hidup**

.

Tuan dan nyonya Kang yang tinggal di Privet Drive nomer empat bangga menyatakan diri mereka orang-orang yang normal, syukurlah. Karena mereka tak bisa di harapkan terlibat dengan sesuatu yang ajaib atau misterius, karena mereka sama sekali tidak percaya omong kosong seperti itu.

Tuan Kang adalah direktur Grunnings, perusahaan yang memproduksi bor. Dia laki-laki yang berbadan besar —gemuk, nyaris tanpa leher, walaupun kumisnya besar sekali. Nyonya Kang berambut pirang, lehernya dua kali panjang leher biasa. Baginya ini menguntungkan, karena kegemarannya adalah menjulurkan leher di alas pagar-pagar, untuk mengintip para tetangga. Suami istri Kang mempunyai seorang anak lelaki kecil bernama Dongho dan menurut pendapat mereka, didunia ini tidak ada anak lain sehebat Dongho.

Keluarga Kang memiliki segalanya yang mereka inginkan, tetapi mereka juga punya rahasia, dan ketakutan terbesar mereka adalah, kalau ada orang yang mengetahui rahasia ini.

Mereka pikir mereka pasti tak tahan kalau sampai ada yang tahu tentang keluarga Oh. Nyonya Oh adalah adik nyonya Kang, tetapi sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Nyonya Kang malah berpura-pura tidak punya adik, karena adiknya dan suaminya yang tak berguna itu tak layak sama sekali menjadi kerabat keluarga Kang. Tuan dan nyonya Kang bergidik memikirkan apa kata tetangga mereka jika keluarga Oh muncul di jalan mereka. Keluarga Kang tahu bahwa keluarga Oh juga punya seorang anak laki-laki kecil, tetapi mereka belum pernah melihatnya. Anak ini salah satu alasan bagus lain kenapa mereka tak mau dekat-dekat keluarga Oh. Mereka tak ingin Dongho bergaul dengan anak seperti itu.

Ketika tuan dan nyonya Kang bangun pada hari Selasa pagi yang mendung saat cerita kita ini dimulai, tak ada tanda-tanda di langit berawan di luar bahwa akan terjadi hal-hal misterius dan aneh di seluruh negeri. Tuan Kang bersenandung ketika dia mengambil dasinya yang sangat membosankan untuk dipakainya bekerja, dan nyonya Kang bergosip ria seraya berkutat dengan Dongho yang menjerit-jerit dan mendudukkan anak itu di kursinya yang tinggi.

Tak seorang pun dari mereka melihat seekor burung hantu besar kuning kecokelatan terbang melintasi jendela.

Pukul setengah sembilan tuan Kang mengambil tas kerjanya, mengecup pipi nyonya Kang dan mencoba mengecup Dongho, tapi gagal, sebab sekarang Dongho ngadat dan melempar-lempar serealnya ke dinding.

"Dasar anak-anak," senyum tuan Kang sambil masuk ke mobilnya dan memundurkannya keluar dari garasi rumah nomor empat.

Di sudut jalanlah pertama kalinya dia menyadari ada suatu yang aneh —seekor kucing membaca peta. Sekejap tuan Kang tidak menyadari apa yang telah dilihatnya —kemudian dia menoleh untuk melihat sekali lagi. Ada kucing betina berdiri di ujung Jalan Privet Drive, tapi sama sekali tak kelihatan ada peta. Rupanya tadi cuma khayalannya. Pasti itu tipuan cahaya. Tuan Kang mengerjapkan mata dan memandang ulang kucing itu. Si kucing balas memandangnya, saat tuan Kang berbelok di sudut dan meneruskan perjalanan, dia memandang kucing itu lewat kaca spionnya. Kucing itu sekarang sedang membaca papan jalan yang bertuliskan Privet Drive —bukan, bukan membaca melainkan memandang papan jalan itu, kucing itu tidak bisa membaca peta atau papan jalan. Tuan Kang menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba melupakan kucing itu.

Selama mengendarai mobilnya ke kota, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah pesanan bor dalam jumlah besar yang akan didapatnya hari itu. Tetapi menjelang masuk kota, bor tergusur keluar dari pikirannya oleh sesuatu yang lain. Sementara terjebak macet seperti biasanya, dia melihat banyak orang berpakaian aneh. Orang-orang yang memakai jubah. Tuan Kang tak tahan melihat orang yang berpakaian aneh-aneh —dandanan anak-anak muda jaman sekarang! Dia kira jubah bloon ini sedang mode.

Dia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya pada kemudi mobil dan matanya menatap serombongan orang aneh yang berdiri cukup dekat. Mereka sedang berbisik- bisik dengan tegang. Tuan Kang sebal sekali melihat bahwa dua di antara mereka sama sekali tidak muda lagi. Yang pakai jubah hijau zamrud itu bahkan lebih tua dari dia! Kelewatan benar! Tetapi kemudian terlintas di benaknya bahwa mereka mungkin sengaja berdandan seperti itu —mereka pastilah sedang mengumpulkan dana entah untuk apa— ya, pasti begitu. Kendaraan-kendaraan mulai bergerak, dan beberapa menit kemudian tuan Kang tiba di tempat parkir Grunnings, pikirannya kembali dipenuhi bor.

_

Tuan Kang selalu duduk membelakangi jendela di kantornya di lantai sembilan. Jika tidak, mungkin sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi pada bor pagi itu. Dia tidak melihat burung-burung hantu terbang berseliweran di siang hari, meskipun orang-orang lain di jalan melihatnya. Orang-orang itu melongo dan menunjuk-nunjuk ketika burung-burung hantu tak putus-putusnya beterbangan sebagian besar dari mereka belum pernah melihat burung hantu, di malam hari sekalipun.

Tetapi tuan Kang melewatkan pagi yang normal, tanpa gangguan burung hantu. Dia berteriak pada lima orang yang berbeda. Dia melakukan beberapa pembicaraan telepon penting dan berteriak beberapa kali lagi. Hatinya sedang senang, sampai waktu makan siang, ketika dia memutuskan akan melemaskan kaki dan berjalan ke toko kue di seberang jalan.

Dia sudah lupa sama sekali pada orang-orang berjubah, sampai dia melewati serombongan lagi di sebelah toko kue. Dia mendelik gusar kepada mereka. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi mereka membuatnya resah. Rombongan yang ini juga berbisik-bisik tegang dan dia sama sekali tidak melihat satu pun kotak pengumpul dana. Saat melewati mereka lagi dalam perjalanan kembali ke kantor, dia mendengar beberapa kata yang mereka ucapkan.

"Keluarga Oh, betul, begitu yang kudengar..."

"... ya, anak mereka, Sehun..."

Tuan Kang langsung berhenti. Ketakutan melandanya. Dia menoleh memandang mereka yang berbisik-bisik itu, seakan mau mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak jadi. Dia cepat-cepat menyeberang jalan, bergegas naik ke kantornya, dengan galak menyuruh sekertarisnya agar tidak mengganggunya, menyambar teleponnya, dan sudah hampir selesai menghubungi nomor rumahnya ketika dia berubah pikiran. Dia meletakkan kembali gagang telepon dan mengelus-elus kumisnya sambil berpikir... tidak, dia bodoh. Oh bukan marga yang tidak umum. Dia yakin ada banyak orang bermarga Oh yang mempunyai anak bernama Sehun.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, dia malah tidak yakin keponakannya bernama Sehun. Dia bahkan belum pernah melihat anak itu. Siapa tahu namanya Sungwoo. Atau Suga. Tak ada gunanya membuat cemas nyonya Kang. Dia selalu jadi cemas kalau nama adiknya disebut-sebut.

Tuan Kang tidak menyalahkannya —kalau dia sendiri punya adik seperti itu... tapi, orang-orang yang memakai jubah itu... Sulit baginya untuk berkonsentrasi pada bor sore itu, dan ketika meninggalkan kantornya pada pukul lima sore, dia masih cemas sehingga menabrak orang di depan pintu keluar.

"Maaf," gumamnya, ketika laki-laki tua yang ditabraknya terhuyung nyaris jatuh.

Sesaat kemudian baru tuan Kang menyadari, laki-laki itu memakai jubah ungu. Dia kelihatannya sama sekali tidak marah ditabrak sampai hampir jatuh. Sebaliknya, dia malah nyengir lebar dan berkata dengan suara melengking yang membuat orang-orang yang lewat menoleh,

"Jangan minta maaf, tuan, karena tak ada yang bisa membuatku marah hari ini! Bergembiralah, karena Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah pergi akhirnya! Bahkan Muggle seperti Anda pun harus ikut merayakan hari yang amat sangat membahagiakan ini!"

Dan laki-laki tua itu memeluk pinggang tuan Kang, lalu pergi. Tuan Kang berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. Dia baru saja dipeluk oleh orang yang sama sekali asing. Seingatnya dia juga disebut Muggle, entah apa artinya itu. Dia jadi bingung. Dia bergegas ke mobilnya dan pulang, berharap bahwa semua tadi hanya khayalannya. Ini sesuatu yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, karena dia orang yang tak suka berkhayal.

Ketika mobilnya meluncur masuk ke pekarangan rumah nomor empat, yang pertama kali dilihatnya —

dan ini tidak membuatnya bertambah lega— adalah kucing betina yang telah dilihatnya pagi tadi. Kucing itu sekarang duduk di atas tembok pekarangannya. Tuan Kang yakin itu kucing yang sama. Dia punya tanda yang sama di sekeliling kedua matanya.

"Shuh!" tuan Kang mengusirnya.

Kucing itu tidak bergerak. Dia malah menatap galak tuan Kang. Apa ini perilaku normal kucing? pikir tuan Kang. Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, dia masuk rumah. Dia masih bertekad tidak akan mencitakan apa-apa kepada istrinya.

Nyonya Kang melewatkan hari yang normal dan menyenangkan. Saat makan malam dia bercerita kepada tuan Kang tentang ibu tetangga yang punya masalah dengan anak perempuannya dan bahwa Dongho sudah bisa ngomong kalimat baru ("Tak mau!"). Tuan Kang berusaha bersikap biasa.

Ketika Dongho sudah ditidurkan, tuan Kang ke ruang keluarga untuk mendengarkan kabar terakhir dalam berita malam. Dan akhirnya, para pengamat burung dari segala tempat melaporkan bahwa burung hantu di seluruh negeri bersikap aneh sekali hari ini. Meskipun burung hantu normalnya berburu di malam hari dan jarang terlihat di siang hari, ratusan orang melihat burung-burung hantu beterbangan ke segala penjuru sejak matahari terbit.

"Para ahli tidak dapat menjelaskan kenapa para burung hantu mengubah pola tidur mereka." Pembawa berita tersenyum.

"Sungguh aneh. Dan sekarang, kita bergabung dengan Jim McGuffin yang akan menyampaikan ramalan cuaca. Malam ini akan hujan burung hantu lagi, Jim?"

"Wah, Ted," kata si peramal cuaca, "aku tak tahu tentang itu, tetapi bukan cuma burung hantu yang bersikap aneh hari ini. Para pemirsa sampai sejauh Kent, Yorkshire, dan Dundee bergantian meneleponku untuk memberitahu bahwa alih-alih hujan seperti yang kuramalkan kemarin, yang mereka dapat adalah bintang-bintang jatuh! Mungkin orang-orang merayakan Bonfire Night lebih awal —padahal pesta kembang api seharusnya baru minggu depan, para pemirsa! Tetapi malam ini bisa dipastikan hujan akan turun!"

Tuan Kang terenyak di kursi-berlengannya. Bintang jatuh di seluruh Inggris? Burung-burung hantu beterbangan di siang hari? Orang-orang misterius berjubah di mana-mana? Dan bisik-bisik, bisik-bisik tentang keluarga Oh...

Nyonya Kang masuk ruang keluarga membawa dua cangkir teh. Percuma. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu kepada istrinya. Tuan Kang berdeham panik.

"Ehm —Jihyo sayang— belakangan ini ada kabar apa dari adikmu?"

Seperti dugaannya, nyonya Kang kelihatan kaget dan marah. Yah, biasanya kan mereka berpura-pura dia tidak punya adik.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya ketus, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada berita aneh tadi," gumam tuan Kang. "Burung hantu... bintang jatuh... dan ada banyak orang bertampang aneh di jalan hari ini."

"Jadi?" tukas nyonya Kang.

"Yah, aku cuma berpikir... mungkin... ada kaitannya dengan... kau tahu kan... kelompoknya."

Nyonya Kang menyeruput tehnya dengan bibir cemberut. Tuan Kang mempertimbangkan, beranikah dia memberitahu istrinya bahwa dia telah mendengar nama Oh disebut-sebut. Dia memutuskan tidak berani saja. Sebagai gantinya dia berkata sebiasa mungkin,

"Anak mereka—seumuran Dongho, kan?"

"Kayaknya sih," kata nyonya Kang kaku.

"Siapa ya, namanya? Sandy, kan?". "Sehun. Nama jelek dan kodian, menurutku."

"Oh, ya?" kata tuan Kang hatinya mencelos. "Ya, aku setuju."

Dia tak lagi menyinggung-nyinggung masalah itu ketika mereka naik ke kamar tidur. Sementara nyonya Kang di kamar mandi, tuan Kang merayap ke jendela kamar dan mengintip ke halaman depan. Kucing itu masih ada. Dia sedang menatap ke jalanan, seakan menunggu sesuatu.

Apakah ini hanya khayalannya? Mungkinkah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Oh? Kalau betul begitu... kalau sampai bocor bahwa mereka masih kerabat pasangan... wah, dia tak akan tahan.

Suami-istri Kang naik ke tempat tidur. Nyonya Kang segera tertidur, tetapi tuan Kang tidak. Dia memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Pikiran terakhir dan menenangkan sebelum dia tertidur adalah, seandainya pun keluarga Oh memang terlibat, tak ada alasan bagi mereka untuk datang ke tempat keluarga Kang. Mereka tahu bagaimana pendapat dirinya dan nyonya Kang mengenai mereka dan jenis mereka...

Tuan Kang tak melihat bagaimana dia dan Jihyo bisa terlibat dengan entah apa yang sedang berlangsung ini. Dia menguap dan berbalik. Semua itu tak akan mempengaruhi mereka... Betapa kelirunya dia.

Tuan Kang mungkin saja bisa tidur, walau tak nyenyak, tetapi kucing di atas tembok di luar sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Dia duduk diam bagai patung, matanya memandang tanpa kedip ke sudut Privet Drive di kejauhan. Ketika ada pintu mobil digabrukkan di jalan sebelah, dia tetap bergeming. Begitu juga ketika ada dua burung hantu melayang di atasnya. Kucing itu baru bergerak menjelang tengah malam.

_

Seorang laki-laki muncul di sudut yang diawasi si kucing. Kemunculannya begitu mendadak dan tanpa suara, sehingga kau akan mengira dia muncul begitu saja dari dalam tanah. Ekor si kucing bergerak dan matanya menyipit. Belum pernah ada orang semacam ini di Privet Drive. Dia tinggi, kurus, dan sudah tua sekali, kalau dilihat dari rambut dan jenggot putihnya yang cukup panjang untuk diselipkan di ikat pinggangnya. Dia memakai jubah ungu panjang yang menyapu jalan dan sepatu bot bergesper dengan hak tinggi. Matanya biru terang dan bercahaya di balik kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulan-separo dan hidungnya panjang serta bengkok, seakan sudah pernah patah paling tidak dua kali. Nama laki-laki ini Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore tampaknya tidak menyadari bahwa dia baru saja tiba di jalan tempat segala sesuatu dari namanya sampai sepatunya tidak diinginkan. Dia sibuk memeriksa jubahnya, mencari sesuatu. Tetapi tampaknya dia sadar dia diawasi, karena mendadak saja dia mendongak memandang si kucing, yang masih memandangnya dari ujung lain jalan. Entah karena apa, melihat kucing ini dia tampak geli.

Dia berdecak dan bergumam, "Seharusnya aku tahu."

Dia sudah menemukan apa yang dicarinya di kantong sebelah dalam. Ternyata korek api perak. Dibukanya, diangkatnya ke udara, lalu dinyalakannya. Lampu jalan terdekat padam dengan bunyi pop pelan. Dinyalakannya lagi, lampu berikutnya ikut padam. Dua belas kali ia menyalakan Pemadam-Lampu, sampai cahaya yang tinggal hanyalah dua sorot kecil mungil di kejauhan, yaitu mata si kucing yang meng-awasinya. Jika ada orang yang melongok keluar dari jendela sekarang, bahkan si mata-tajam nyonya Kang mungkin tidak akan melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di trotoar.

Dumbledore menyelipkan Pemadam-Lampu ke dalam jubahnya lagi dan berjalan menuju rumah nomor empat. Setiba di sana dia duduk di sebelah si kucing. Dumbledore tidak memandangnya, tetapi setelah beberapa saat dia mengajaknya bicara.

"Tak disangka kita bertemu di sini ya, Profesor McGonagall"

Dia menoleh untuk tersenyum pada si kucing betina, tetapi kucing itu sudah tak ada. Alih-alih kucing, dia tersenyum pada wanita bertampang agak galak yang memakai kacamata persegi, persis bentuk vang melingkari mata si kucing. Wanita itu juga memakai jubah, warnanya hijau zamrud. Rambut hitamnya digelung ketat. Dia kelihatan bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kucing itu aku?" tanyanya.

"Profesorku, belum pernah aku melihat kucing yang duduk begitu kaku."

"Kau pun akan kaku kalau sudah duduk di tembok bata seharian," kata Profesor McGonagall.

"Seharian? Padahal seharusnya kau bisa merayakan liari gembira ini? Aku melewati paling tidak selusin pesta dan perayaan dalam perjalanan kemari."

Profesor McGonagall mendengus marah.

"Oh ya, semua merayakan," katanya tak sabar. "Kaupikir mereka akan lebih hati-hati, tetapi tidak — bahkan para Muggle pun merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Itu disiarkan di warta berita mereka."

Dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah jendela ruang keluarga Kang yang gelap.

"Aku mendengarnya. Rombongan burung hantu... bintang jatuh... Nah, mereka kan tidak bego. Keanehan ini menarik perhatian mereka. Bintang jatuh di Kent —aku berani bertaruh itu Dedalus Diggle. Dari dulu dia kurang perhitungan."

"Kau tak bisa menyalahkan mereka," kata Dumbledore lembut. "Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa kita rayakan selama sebelas tahun ini."

"Aku tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall jengkel. "Tapi itu bukan alasan bagi kita untuk lupa diri. Orang- orang ceroboh sekali, berkeliaran di jalan di siang bolong, bahkan tidak memakai pakaian Muggle, bertukar gosip."

Dia melirik tajam Dumbledore, seakan berharap Dumbledore akan memberitahunya sesuatu, tetapi ternyata tidak, maka dia meneruskan,

"Bagus sekali jika pada hari Kau-Tahu-Siapa akhirnya menghilang, bangsa Muggle akhirnya juga tahu tentang kita. Kira-kira dia betul sudah pergi, Dumbledore?"

"Kelihatannya begitu," kata Dumbledore. "Banyak yang harus kita syukuri. Kau mau permen jeruk?"

"Apa?"

"Permen jeruk. Permen Muggle yang kusukai."

"Tidak, terima.." kata Profesor McGonagall dingin, seakan menurut dia ini bukan saatnya untuk makan permen jeruk.

"Seperti kukatakan, bahkan jika 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa' sudah pergi..."

"Profesorku yang baik, tentunya orang bijaksana seperti kau bisa menyebut namanya? Segala omong-kosong 'Kau-Tahu-Siapa' —selama sebelas tahun aku sudah berusaha membujuk orang-orang agar menyebutnya dengan namanya yang sebenarnya: Voldemort."

Profesor McGonagall berjengit, tetapi Dumbledore, yang sedang membuka bungkus dua permen jeruk, kelihatannya tidak tahu.

"Jadi sangat membingungkan jika kita selalu berkata 'Kau-Tahu- Siapa'. Aku tak melihat alasan kita harus takut menyebut nama Voldemort."

"Aku tahu," kata Profesor McGonagall, kedengarannya setengah putus asa, setengah kagum. "Tetapi kau lain. Semua tahu kau satu-satunya yang ditakuti si Kau-Tahu—oh, baiklah, Voldemort."

"Kau membuatku tersanjung," jawab Dumbledore tenang.

"Voldemort memiliki kekuatan yang tak akan pernah kumiliki."

"Hanya karena kau terlalu—yah, mulia untuk menggunakannya."

"Untung sekarang gelap. Belum pernah mukaku semerah ini sejak Madam Pomfrey mengatakan dia menyukai tutup telingaku yang baru."

Profesor McGonagall memandang tajam Dumbledore dan berkata,

"Burung-burung hantu itu bukan apa-apa dibanding dengan kabar burung yang tersebar. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan semua orang? Tentang alasan kenapa dia menghilang? Tentang apa yang akhirnya menghentikannya?"

Kelihatannya Profesor McGonagall telah mencapai pokok masalah yang ingin sekali didiskusikannya, alasan kenapa dia duduk menunggu di atas tembok keras dingin sepanjang hari, karena tidak sebagai kucing ataupun sebagai perempuan dia pernah memandang Dumbledore setajam sekarang. Jelas bahwa apa pun yang dikatakan "semua orang", tak akan dipercayainya sampai Dumbledore mengadakan kepadanya bahwa itu benar. Tapi Dumbledore malah memilih permen jeruk yang lain dan tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang mereka katakan," dia meneruskan, "Adalah bahwa tadi malam Voldemort muncul di Godric's Hollow. Dia datang mencari keluarga Oh. Menurut gosip, Sunny dan Oh Jinhwan sudah —sudah—mereka sudah meninggal." Dumbledore menundukkan kepalanya. Profesor McGonagall memekik kaget.

"Sunny dan Jinhwan... tak bisa kupercaya... aku tak mau percaya... ooh, Albus..."

Dumbledore mengulurkan tangan dan membelai bahu Profesor McGonagall.

"Aku tahu... aku tahu...," katanya sedih. Suara Profesor McGonagall bergetar ketika dia meneruskan,

"Itu belum semua. Kata mereka dia mencoba membunuh anak keluarga Oh, Sehun. Tetapi —dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak berhasil membunuh anak kecil itu. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa atau bagaimana, tetapi mereka bilang, bahwa ketika dia gagal membunuh Oh Sehun, kekuatan Voldemort punah— dan itulah sebabnya dia menghilang."

Dumbledore mengangguk tanpa bicara.

"Jadi—jadi betul?" Profesor McGonagall tergagap.

"Setelah semua yang dilakukannya... semua orang yang telah dibunuhnya... dia tak bisa membunuh anak yang boleh dikatakan masih bayi? Sungguh mengherankan... mengingat segala upaya untuk menghentikan sepak terjangnya... tetapi bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa bertahan?"

"Kita cuma bisa menduga," kata Dumbledore. "Kita mungkin tak akan pernah tahu."

Profesor McGonagall menarik sehelai saputangan sutra dan mengusap mata di balik kacamatanya. Dumbledore menyedot hidung keras sambil mengambil jam emas dari dalam sakunya dan memandangnya. Jam itu sudah sangat tua. Jarumnya ada dua belas, tetapi tidak ada angkanya. Sebagai gantinya, planet-planet kecil bergerak mengitari tepinya. Tapi Dumbledore pasti bisa mengartikannya, karena dia mengembalikan jam itu ke sakunya dan berkata,

"Hagrid terlambat. Kurasa dia yang memberitahumu bahwa aku akan ada di sini, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Profesor McGonagall. "Dan kurasa kau tak akan memberitahuku kenapa kau sampai berada disini"

"Aku datang untuk mengantar Sehun kepada bibi dan pamannya. Hanya merekalah keluarganya yang tinggal sekarang."

"Kau tidak —yang kau maksudkan tak mungkin orang-orang yang tinggal di sini?" seru Profesor McGonagall seraya melompat berdiri dan menunjuk rumah nomor empat.

"Dumbledore—jangan. Aku sudah mengamati mereka sepanjang hari. Takkan bisa kautemukan dua orang yang sangat berbeda dari kita seperti mereka. Dan mereka punya anak —kulihat anak ini menendang-nendang ibunya sepanjang jalan ini, menjerit-jerit minta permen. Oh Sehun akan tinggal di sini?"

"Ini tempat paling baik untuknya," kata Dumbledore tegas. "Bibi dan pamannya akan bisa menjelaskan segalanya kepadanya kalau dia sudah lebih besar. Aku sudah menulis surat kepada mereka."

"Surat?" Profesor McGonagall mengulangi dengan lesu, kembali duduk di atas tembok.

"Astaga, Dumbledore, kaupikir kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini dalam surat? Orang-orang ini tak akan pernah memahami Sehun! Dia akan jadi orang terkenal —jadi legenda—aku tak akan heran jika di masa depan nanti, hari ini akan dijadikan Hari Oh Sehun— akan ada buku-buku tentang Sehun yang ditulis— semua anak di dunia kita akan mengenal namanya!"

"Justru itu," kata Dumbledore, memandang dengan sangat serius di atas lensa kacamatanya yang berbentuk bulan-separo.

"Semua itu bisa membuat sombong anak mana pun. Sudah terkenal sebelum dia bisa berjalan dan bicara! Terkenal gara-gara sesuatu yang ingat pun dia tidak! Tak bisakah kaulihat, akan jauh lebih baik baginya jika dia dibesarkan jauh dari semua itu, sampai dia sudah siap menerimanya."

Profesor McGonagall membuka mulut, berubah pikiran, menelan ludah, dan kemudian berkata,

"Ya— ya, kau benar, tentu saja. Tetapi bagaimana anak itu bisa tiba di sini, Dumbledore?"

Mendadak diamatinya jubah Dumbledore, seakan dia mengira Dumbledore mungkin saja menyembunyikan anak itu di balik jubahnya.

"Hagrid yang akan mengantarnya."

"Kau pikir —bijaksana mempercayakan hal sepenting ini kepada Hagrid?"

"Aku akan mempercayakan hidupku kepada Hagrid," kata Dumbledore.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hatinya tidak beradaa di tempatnya yang benar," kata Profesor McGonagall menggerundel, "tetapi kau tak bisa berpura-pura tak tahu dia ceroboh. Dia kan cenderung...apa itu?"

Derum rendah memecah kesunyian di sekitar mereka. Derum itu makin lama makin keras sementara mereka memandang ke ujung jalan, mencari-cari lampu kendaraan. Bunyi itu membesar seperti raungan sementara mereka berdua mendongak ke langit —dan sebuah motor luar biasa besar jatuh dari angkasa, mendarat di jalan di depan mereka.

Sepeda motor besar itu masih belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan lakilaki yang duduk di atasnya, tingginya nyaris dua kali laki-laki dewasa dan lima kali lebih lebar. Besarnya sungguh kelewatan, dan diaa begitu liar —rambut panjangnya yang hitam dan lebat kusut dan jenggotnya yang juga lebat menyem- bunyikan sebagian besar wajahnya. Tangannya sebesar tutup tempat sampah dan kakinya yang memakai sepatu bot kulit seperti lumba-lumba kecil. Lengannya yang besar dan berotot memeluk bungkusan selimut.

"Hagrid," kata Dumbledore lega. "Akhirnya. Dan dari mana kaudapat sepeda motor itu?"

"Pinjam, Profesor Dumbledore" jawab si raksasa, sambil turun dengan hati-hati dari motor itu.

"Sirius Black muda pinjamkan padaku. Aku dapat dari dia, tuan."

"Tidak ada kesulitan, kan?"

"Tidak, tuan —rumah nyaris hancur, tapi aku berhasil ambil dia sebelum para Muggle berdatangan. Dia tertidur ketika kami terbang melewati Bristol."

Dumbledore dan Profesor McGonagall membungkuk ke arah bungkusan selimut. Di dalamnya ada seorang bayi laki-laki, tertidur nyenyak. Di balik sejumput rambut hitam pekat di atas dahinya mereka bisa melihat luka berbentuk aneh, seperti sambaran kilat.

"Itukah...?" bisik Profesor McGonagall.

"Ya," kata Dumbledore. "Bekas lukanya tak akan hilang selamanya."

"Tak bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu, Dumbledore?"

"Kalaupun bisa, aku tak mau. Bekas luka kadang-kadang ada gunanya. Aku sendiri punya bekas luka di atas lutut kiri yang berupa peta jalur kereta api bawah tanah London. Nah, berikan anak itu, Hagrid. Lebih baik segera kita bereskan."

Dumbledore menggendong Sehun dan berbalik menuju rumah keluarga Kang.

"Bolehkah —bolehkah aku ucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, tuan?" tanya Hagrid.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya yang besar berambut lebat dan memberi si bayi kecupan yang pastilah membuat gatal gara-gara gesekan kumisnya. Kemudian mendadak Hagrid melolong seperti anjing yang terluka.

"Shhh!" desah Profesor McGonagall. "Kau akan membangunkan para Muggle!"

"Maaf-maaf," isak Hagrid, seraya mengeluarkan saputangan besar berbintik-bintik dan membenamkan wajahnya di dalamnya.

"Tapi aku t-t-tak tahan—Sunny dan Jinhwan meninggal —dan kasihan Sehun harus tinggal dengan Muggle..."

"Ya, ya, memang sangat menyedihkan, tetapi kendalikan dirimu, Hagrid. Kalau tidak, kita bisa ketahuan," bisik Profesor McGonagall sambil membelai-belai lengan Hagrid dengan amat hati-hati.

Sementara Dumbledore melangkahi tembok halaman yang rendah dan berjalan ke pintu depan. Dengan hati-hati di baringkannya Sehun di depan pintu. Diambilnya sehelai surat dari dalam jubahnya dan diselipkannya di balik selimut Sehun.

Setelah itu dia kembali bergabung dengan dua orang lainnya. Selama semenit penuh ketiganya memandang bungkusan kecil itu. Bahu Hagrid berguncang, Profesor McGonagall berkali-kali mengejapkan matanya, dan kilat yang biasanya ada di mata Dumbledore seakan telah padam.

"Nah," kata Dumbledore akhirnya, "begitulah. Tak ada gunanya lagi kita tinggal di sini. Lebih baik kita pergi dan ikut perayaan."

"Yeah," kata Hagrid sengau. "Aku akan kembalikan motor Sirius. Malam, Profesor McGonagall... Profesor Dumbledore."

Sambil menyeka air matanya yang mengucur terus dengan lengan jaketnya, Hagrid melompat ke atas motornya dan menstarternya. Diiringi deruman, motor itu terangkat ke angkasa dan meluncur dalam kegelapan malam.

"Kita akan segera bertemu lagi, Profesor McGonagall," kata Dumbledore sambil mengangguk kepadanya.

Sebagai jawaban, Profesor McGonagall membuang ingus. Dumbledore berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Di sudut dia berhenti dan mengeluarkan Pemadam-Lampu peraknya. Dijetreknya sekali, dan dua belas bola cahaya serentak meluncur menuju lampu-lampu jalanan, sehingga Privet Drive mendadak terang dan dia bisa melihat seekor kucing betina menyelinap ke sudut di ujung jalan lainnya. Dia juga masih bisa melihat bungkusan selimut di depan pintu rumah nomor empat.

"Semoga semua baik, Harry," gumamnya.

Dia memutar tumitnya dan dengan kebutan jubahnya, dia lenyap. Angin sepoi meniup pagar-pagar tanaman di Privet Drive yang rapi, yang berjajar diam dan teratur dibawah langit yang kelam. Di tempat setenang ini tidak akan pernah kusangka akan terjadi hal-hal menakjubkan.

_

Oh Sehun berguling dalam selimutnya tanpa terbangun. Dengan salah satu tangan kecilnya memegang surat yang ada disampingnya, dia tidur terus. Tanpa menyadari kalau dia istimewa, tanpa menyadari kalau dia terkenal, tanpa menyadari bahwa beberapa jam lagi dia akan terbangun mendengar jeritan nyonya Kang saat membuka pintu depan untuk menaruh botol-botol susu, atau dia akan melewatkan beberapa minggu mendatang didorong-dorong dan dicubiti sepupunya, Dongho... Dia tak mungkin tahu bahwa di seluruh negeri, semua mengangkat gelas dan berkata dengan suara pelan,

"Untuk Oh Sehun —anak laki-laki yang bertahan hidup!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haii:))

Iseng aja cuma pengen ngebayangin EXO kyk gituu

Comment dong hhee.


	2. (2) Oh Sehun And The Pilosopher Stone

**OH SEHUN**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter Remake!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: GS for Uke, Typo's**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUKU 1**

 **Chapter 2: Kaca Yang Lenyap**

 **.**

Sudah Hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak suami-istri Kang terbangun dan menemukan keponakan mereka di depan pintu, tetapi Privet Drive hampir tak berubah. Matahari terbit menyinari halaman-halaman depan yang rapi dan membuat berkilau angka empat dari kuningan di pintu depan rumah keluarga Kang.

Sinar matahari merayap ke dalam ruang keluarga mereka, yang masih nyaris sama dengan pada malam tuan Kang menonton berita penting tentang burung-burung hantu dahulu. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ada banyak foto anak yang tampak seperti bola pantai besar merah jambu memakai topi yang warnanya berbeda-beda. Tetapi sekarang Kang Dongho sudah bukan bayi lagi, dan sekarang foto-foto itu menunjukkan anak gemuk berambut pirang menaiki sepeda roda tiga pertamanya, naik komidi putar, bermain komputer dengan ayahnya, dipeluk dan dicium ibunya. Dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada anak lain yang tinggal dirumah itu.

Padahal Oh Sehun masih disitu, saat ini sedang tidur, tapi tak akan lama lagi. Bibinya, Jihyo, sudah bangun, dan suara nyaringnya lah yang pertama memecah kesunyian pagi itu.

"Bangun! Bangun! Cepat!"

Sehun terbangun dengan kaget. Bibinya menggedor pintu lagi.

"Banguuun!" lengkingnya.

Sehun mendengarnya melangkah menuju dapur, lalu bunyi wajan yang diletakkan di atas kompor.

Sehun berguling telentang lagi dan berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpinya yang terputus tadi. Mimpinya menyenangkan. Ada motor terbang. Dia merasa dia pernah mimpi yang sama sebelumnya.

Bibinya sudah kembali berada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun belum?" tuntutnya.

"Hampir," jawab Sehun.

"Ayo, cepat. Aku mau kau yang menggoreng daging asap. Jangan sampai gosong. Aku ingin segalanya sempurna pada hari ulang tahun Dongho."

Sehun mengeluh.

"Apa katamu?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa..."

Diulang tahun Dongho—bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa?

Dengan enggan Sehun turun dari tempat tidur dan mencari-cari kaus kaki. Ditemukannya sepasang di bawah tempat tidur, dan setelah menarik laba-laba dari salah satu di antaranya, dipakainya kaus kaki itu. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan laba-laba, karena lemari di bawah tangga penuh laba-laba, dan di situlah dia tidur.

Setelah berpakaian, dia pergi ke dapur. Meja dapur nyaris tersembunyi di bawah tumpukan hadiah untuk Dongho.

Tampaknya Dongho mendapatkan komputer baru yang diinginkannya, belum lagi televisi baru, dan sepeda balap.

Kenapa persisnya Dongho ingin sepeda balap, sungguh suatu misteri bagi Sehun, karena Dongho gemuk dan benci olahraga —kecuali, tentu saja, bentuk olahraganya adalah meninju orang lain. Kantong-tinju favorit Dongho adalah Sehun, tetapi Dongho jarang berhasil mengenainya. Sehun memang tidak kelihatan gesit, tetapi dia gesit sekali.

Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan tinggal di dalam lemari yang gelap, tetapi Sehun termasuk kecil dan kurus untuk umurnya. Dia bahkan kelihatan lebih kecil dan lebih kurus dari yang sesungguhnya karena semua pakaiannya lungsuran dari Dongho, dan Dongho empat kali lebih besar daripadanya. Sehun berwajah kurus, lututnya menonjol, rambutnya hitam, dan matanya hijau cemerlang. Dia memakai kacamata bulat yang bingkainya dilekat dengan banyak selotip karena seringnya Dongho memukul hidungnya.

Satu- satunya yang disukai Sehun pada penampilannya adalah bekas luka tipis pada dahinya yang berbentuk sambaran kilat. Sejauh yang dia ingat, dari dulu bekas luka itu sudah ada dan pertanyaan pertama yang seingatnya dia tanyakan kepada Bibi Jihyo adalah bagaimana dia mendapatkan bekas luka itu.

"Dalam kecelakaan waktu orangtuamu meninggal," katanya.

"Dan jangan tanya-tanya lagi."

Jangan tanya-tanya —itu peraturan pertama jika mau hidup tenang bersama keluarga Kang.

Paman Donghee masuk dapur ketika Sehun sedang membalik daging.

"Sisir rambutmu!" perintahnya, sebagai ucapan selamat paginya.

Sekali seminggu, Paman Donghee memandang dari atas korannya dan berteriak bahwa Sehun harus potong rambut.

Sehun pastilah sudah potong rambut lebih sering dibanding seluruh teman sekelasnya sekligus. Tetapi sama saja, rambutnya tetap saja tumbuh begitu —berantakan.

Sehun sedang menggoreng telur ketika Dongho muncul di dapur dengan ibunya. Dongho mirip sekali dengan Paman Donghee. Wajahnya lebar dan merah jambu, lehernya pendek, matanya kecil, biru, berair. Rambutnya yang tebal pirang menempel rapi pada kepalanya yang gemuk. Bibi Jihyo sering mengatakan bahwa Dongho kelihatan seperti bayi malaikat, 'sedangkan Sehun sering mengatakan Dongho seperti babi pakai wig'.

Sehun menaruh piring berisi daging dan telur ke atas meja. Ini susah, karena nyaris tak ada tempat. Dongho, sementara itu, menghitung hadiahnya. Wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"Tiga puluh enam," katanya sambil memandang ayah dan ibunya.

"Kurang dua dibanding tahun lalu."

"Sayang, kau belum menghitung hadiah Bibi Marge, lihat, ini dia di bawah hadiah dari Mummy dan Daddy."

"Baik, tiga puluh tujuh, kalau begitu," kata Dongho, yang wajahnya sudah merah.

Sehun yang sudah bisa menduga kemarahan Dongho akan meledak, cepat-cepat mengunyah dagingnya. Siapa tahu Dongho akan menjungkirkan meja.

Bibi Jihyo rupanya menyadari datangnya bahaya juga, karena itu dia cepat cepat berkata,

"Dan kami akan membelikan untukmu dua hadiah lagi kalau kita jalan-jalan nanti. Bagaimana, Manis? Dua hadiah tambahan. Oke, kan?"

Sejenak Dongho berpikir. Kelihatannya susah baginya. Akhirnya dia berkata pelan-pelan,

"Jadi aku akan punya tiga puluh... tiga puluh..."

"Tiga puluh sembilan, anak pintar," kata Bibi Jihyo.

"Oh." Dudley duduk dengan keras dan menjangkau bungkusan terdekat. "Baiklah."

Paman Donghee tertawa.

"Si kecil ini tak mau rugi, persis ayahnya. Pintar kau, Dongho!" Ia mengacak rambut Dongho.

Saat itu telepon berdering dan Bibi Jihyo menjawabnya sementara Sehun dan Paman Donghee menonton Dongho membuka sepeda balap, kamera, pesawat terbang mainan yang dikendalikan remote control, enam belas permainan komputer, dan perekam video. Dia sedang merobek kertas pembungkus arloji emas ketika Bibi Jihyo muncul kembali dengan wajah marah dan cemas.

"Kabar buruk, Donghee," katanya.

"Mrs Figg kakinya patah. Jadi tak bisa dititipi dia." Dia mengedikkan kepala ke arah Sehun.

Mulut Dongho melongo ngeri, tetapi Sehun senang. Setiap tahun, pada hari ulang tahun Dongho, orangtuanya mengajak Dongho dan seorang temannya jalan-jalan, ke taman hiburan, kios hamburger, atau menonton bioskop.

Sehun ditinggal, dititipkan pada nyonya Tiffany, wanita tua aneh yang tinggal dua jalan dari Pivet Drive. Sehun benci tinggal di sana. Seluruh rumahnya bau kol dan nyonya Tiffany memaksanya melihat foto-foto semua kucing yang pernah dimilikinya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" kata Bibi Jihyo, memandang Sehun dengan berang, seakan Sehun yang merencanakan sakitnya nyonya Tiffany.

Sehun tahu dia seharusnya kasihan nyonya Tiffany kakinya patah, tetapi dia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa baru setahun lagi dia harus melihat foto Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws, dan Tufty.

"Kita bisa menelepon Dongwoo," Paman Donghee menyarankan.

"Jangan ngaco, Donghee, dia kan benci anak itu."

Keluarga Kang sering membicarakan Sehun seperti ini seakan anak ini tidak ada, atau lebih tepat lagi, seakan dia sesuatu yang sangat menjijikkan, seperti bekicot.

"Bagaimana kalau siapa-namanya-tuh, temanmu— Taeyeon?"

"Sedang, berlibur di Majorca," tukas Bibi Jihyo.

"Kalian bisa meninggalkan aku di sini," Sehun mengusulkan penuh harap (dia akan bisa menonton acara yang disukainya di televisi dan mungkin bahkan mencoba komputer Dongho).

Bibi Jihyo kelihatan seperti tersedak telur.

"Dan kalau kami pulang nanti rumah sudah han-cur?" geramnya.

"Aku tak akan meledakkan rumah," kata Sehun, tetapi mereka tidak memedulikannya.

"Kurasa kita bisa membawanya ke kebun binatang," kata Bibi Jihyo pelan,

"... dan meninggalkannya di mobil..."

"Mobil kita baru, dia tak boleh duduk sendirian..." Dongho mulai menangis rneraung-raung.

Sebetulnya sih dia tidak betul-betul menangis. Sudah bertahun-tahun dia tidak menangis.

Tetapi dia tahu bahwa kalau dia mengerutkan mukanya dan meraung, ibunya akan mengabulkan semua yang diinginkannya.

"Kang Dongho-nie, jangan menangis, Mummy tak akan membiarkannya merusak hari istimewamu!" Bibi Jihyo berseru sambil memeluk Dongho.

"Aku... tak... mau... dia... i-i-ikut!" Dongho menjerit di antara isak pura-puranya.

"Dia se-selalu merusak acara!" Dia menyeringai jahat ke arah Sehun dari celah lengan ibunya.

Saat itu bel pintu berbunyi.

"Ya ampun, mereka sudah datang!" kata Bibi Jihyo panik—dan sekejap kemudian sahabat Dongho, Samuel, masuk bersama ibunya.

Samuel anak kurus dengan wajah seperti tikus. Dia biasanya yang memegangi lengan anak-anak di belakang punggung, sementara Dongho memukuli mereka. Dongho langsung berhenti berpura-pura menangis.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sehun yang tak mempercayai keberuntungannya, duduk di jok belakang mobil bersama Samuel dan Dongho, menuju ke kebun binatang untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Paman dan bibinya tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan, tetapi sebelum mereka berangkat, Paman Donghee mengajaknya bicara.

"Kuperingatkan kau," katanya, wajahnya yang lebar keunguan dekat sekali dengan wajah Sehun.

"Kuperingatkan kau sekarang —kalau kau melakukan yang aneh-aneh sedikit saja— kau akan dikurung di lemari itu sampai Natal."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa," kata Sehun, "sungguh..." Tetapi Paman Donghee tidak percaya. Yang lain pun tidak.

Susahnya, hal-hal aneh sering terjadi di sekitar Sehun dan tak ada gunanya memberitahu keluarga Kang bahwa bukan dia yang menyebabkan hal-hal itu terjadi.

Pernah Bibi Jihyo yang sudah sebal melihat Sehun pulang dari tukang cukur tetapi rambutnya kelihatan sama saja, mengambil gunting dapur dan memotong rambut Sehhn sampai pendek nyaris gundul, kecuali poninya yang sengaja tidak dipotongnya untuk 'menyembunyikan bekas luka yang mengerikan'. Dongho terbahak-bahak menertawakan Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun sendiri semalaman tak bisa tidur, membayangkan bagaimana di sekolah keesokan harinya. Dia sudah selalu ditertawakan gara gara pakaian yang kebesaran dan kacamatanya yang dilekat dengan selotip.

Tapi paginya, ternyata rambutnya sudah persis lagi dengan sebelum Bibi Jihyo mencukurnya. Dia dikurung selama seminggu dalam lemarinya gara gara ini, walaupun dia sudah mencoba menerangkan bahwa dia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rambutnya bisa tumbuh kembali secepat itu.

Pada kesempatan lain, Bibi Jihyo memaksanya memakai sweter tua Dongho yang menjijikkan (cokelat dengan bulatan-bulatan hitam). Semakin Bibi Jihyo memaksa menariknya melewati kepala Sehun, sweter itu semakin mengecil, sampai akhirnya cuma seukuran baju boneka tangan, dan jelas tak akan cukup dipakai Sehun. Bibi Jihyo memutuskan pastilah sweter itu mengerut ketika dicuci. Dan betapa leganya Sehun, dia tidak dihukum karena ini.

Tetapi sebaliknya, dia mendapat kesulitan besar gara-gara ditemukan di atap dapur sekolah. Seperti biasa geng Dongho mengejar-ngejarnya, dan Sehun sama kagetnya dengan yang lain ketika tiba-tiba saja dia sudah duduk di atas cerobong asap.

Tuan dan nyonya Kang menerima surat dari Ibu Kepala Sekolah yang sangat marah, karena Sehun telah memanjat-manjat bangunan sekolah. Tetapi sebetulnya yang dilakukannya hanyalah (seperti diteriakkannya kepada Paman Donghee dari dalam lemarinya yang terkunci) melompati ke belakang tempat sampah besar di luar pintu dapur. Sehun menduga pastilah saat melompat itu dia terbawa angin ke atas.

Tetapi hari ini semua akan berjalan mulus. Bahkan duduk bersama Dongho dan Samuel pun diterimanya, asal dia bisa melewatkan hari bukan di sekolah, di dalam lemarinya, atau di ruang tamu nyonya Tiffany yang bau kol.

Sementara mengemudi, Paman Donghee mengeluh kepada Bibi Jihyo. Hobinya memang mengeluh, orang-orang di kantornya, Sehun, para wakil rakyat, Sehun, bank, dan Sehun hanya beberapa saja dari topik favoritnya. Hari ini sepeda motor.

"….ngebut seperti orang gila, preman-preman kurang kerjaan," komentarnya ketika ada motor yang menyalip mereka.

"Aku pernah mimpi tentang motor," kata Sehun yang tiba-tiba ingat mimpinya. "Motornya terbang."

Paman Donghee nyaris menabrak mobil di depannya. Dia berbalik di tempat duduknya dan berteriak kepada Sehhn, wajahnya seperti bit raksasa yang berkumis.

"MOTOR TIDAK TERBANG!" Dongho dan Samuel cekikikan.

"Aku tahu motor tidak terbang," kata Sehun. "Itukan cuma mimpi."

Tetapi Sehun menyesal sudah ngomong. Kalau ada hal lain yang dibenci keluarga Kang, itu adalah jika Sehun menyebut-nyebut sesuatu yang tidak semestinya terjadi, tak peduli peristiwa itu cuma dalam mimpi atau bahkan film kartun. Rupanya mereka berpendapat ide-ide Sehun berbahaya.

_

Hari Sabtu itu cerah sekali dan kebun binatang penuh dikunjungi keluarga-keluarga. Tuan dan nyonya Kang membelikan Dongho dan Samuel es krim cokelat besar di pintu masuk, dan karena si gadis penuh senyum di mobil es krim itu sudah telanjur menanyai Sehun dia ingin es krim apa sebelum mereka sempat mengajak Sehun pergi, mereka membelikannya es loli lemon yang murah. Cukup enak juga, pikir Sehun yang menjilati es lolinya sembari menonton gorila yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan bertampang mirip Dongho, hanya saja rambutnya tidak pirang.

Belum pernah Sehun segembira ini. Dia berhati-hati, berjalan agak jauh dari keluarga Kang, agar Dongho dan Samuel, yang menjelang makan siang sudah mulai bosan dengan binatang-binatang, tidak kembali melakukan hobi favorit mereka, yaitu memukulinya. Mereka makan di restoran kebun binatang dan ketika Dongho marah-marah karena es krimnya kurang besar, Paman Donghee membelikannya porsi yang lebih besar dan Sehun diizinkan menghabiskan pesanan pertamanya.

Sehun belakangan merasa, bahwa seharusnya dia tahu, hal menyenangkan seperti ini tak mungkin berlangsung terus.

Setelah makan siang mereka mengunjungi rumah reptil. Di dalam rumah reptil sejuk dan gelap, dengan jendela-jendela berlampu di sepanjang dindingnya. Di balik kaca, berjenis-jenis kadal dan ular merayap dan melata di atas potongan-potongan kayu dan batu. Dongho dan Samuel ingin melihat kobra besar beracun dan sanca raksasa yang bisa meremuk manusia.

Dongho segera menemukan ular terbesar di tempat itu. Ular itu bisa membelitkan tubuhnya dua kali ke mobil Paman Donghee dan meremuknya seperti kaleng kerupuk —tetapi saat ini kelihatannya dia sedang malas. Sebetulnya, dia malah sedang tidur nyenyak.

Dongho berdiri dengan hidung menempel di kaca, memandang gulungan cokelat berkilat itu.

"Suruh dia bergerak," rengeknya pada ayahnya.

Paman Donghee mengetuk kaca, tetapi si ular diam saja.

"Ketuk lagi," Dongho menyuruh.

Paman Donghee mengetuk keras dengan buku-buku jarinya, tetapi si ular tetap saja tidur.

"Sungguh membosankan," keluh Dongho. Dia pergi.

Sehun ganti bergerak ke dekat kaca dan memandang si ular lekat-lekat. Dia tak akan heran kalau si ular mati karena bosannya. Tak ada teman selain orang-orang bodoh yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca, mencoba mengganggunya sepanjang hari. Ini lebih parah daripada menggunakan lemari sebagai kamar tidur, dengan satu-satunya pengunjung adalah Bibi Jihyo yang menggedor-gedor pintu untuk membangunkannya —paling tidak dia kan bisa ke bagian rumah yang lain.

Ular itu tiba-tiba membuka matanya yang seperti manik-manik. Pelan, sangat pelan, ia mengangkat kepalanya sampai matanya sejajar dengan mata Sehun.

Mata itu mengedip.

Sehun terbelalak. Kemudian dia cepat-cepat memandang berkeliling untuk memastikan tak ada yang melihat. Ternyata memang tak ada. Dia kembali memandang si ular dan balas mengedip juga.

Si ular mengedikkan kepala ke arah Paman Donghee dan Dongho, kemudian mendongak ke langit-langit. Pandangannya kepada Sehun seakan jelas berkata,

'Sepanjang waktu memang seperti itu'.

"Aku tahu," gumam Sehun lewat kaca, meskipun Dia tak yakin si ular bisa mendengarnya.

"Pastilah ?..sangat menyebalkan."

Si ular mengangguk-angguk bersemangat.

"Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Sehun.

Ular itu menggerakkan ekornya ke arah papan kecil di sebelah kaca. Sehun membaca tulisannya.

Boa Pembelit, Brasil.

"Enakkah di sana?"

Si boa pembelit menunjuk dengan ekornya ke papan lagi dan Sehun meneruskan membaca: Ular yang ada di sini dikembangbiakkan di kebun binatang.

"Oh, begitu —jadi, kau belum pernah ke Brasil?"

Saat si ular menggelengkan kepala teriakan memekakkan telinga di belakang Sehun membuat mereka berdua terlonjak.

"DONGHO! TUAN DONGHEE! SINI LIHAT, ULARNYA MENGGELENG-GELENG! KALIAN TAK AKAN PERCAYA!"

Dongho datang tergopoh-gopoh.

"Minggir kau,"katanya sambil meninju dada Sehun.

Karena tak menyangka akan diserang, Sehun tejatuh di lantai beton. Apa yang terjadi berikutnya berlangsung begitu cepat sehingga tak ada yang melihat bagaimana terjadinya. Sesaat setelah Samuel dan Dongho berdiri menempel di kaca, detik berikutnya mereka melompat mundur sambil memekik ngeri.

Sehun duduk ternganga: kaca bagian depan kandang si ular telah lenyap. Ular raksasa itu membuka gulungan tubuhnya dengan cepat, meluncur di lantai. Para pengunjung rumah reptil menjerit-jerit panik dan berlarian ke pintu keluar.

Saat si ular meluncur cepat melewatinya, Sehun bersedia bersumpah dia mendengar suara desis pelan berkata,

"Brasil, aku datang segera... Trimsss, Amigo."

Si penjaga rumah reptil shock dan bengong.

"Tapi kacanya," katanya terus-menerus, "ke mana kacanya?"

Direktur kebun binatang sendiri yang membuatkan secangkir teh kental manis untuk Bibi Jihyo sambil tak henti-hentinya minta maaf. Samuel dan Dongho cuma bisa merepet. Sejauh yang Sehun lihat, ular itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, kecuali dengan main-main mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya di dekat tumit Dongho dan Samuel saat dia lewat.

Tetapi ketika mereka sudah kembali ke mobil Paman Donghee, Dongho bercerita bagaimana si ular nyaris menggigit kakinya sampai putus, sementara Samuel bersumpah si ular mencoba membelitnya sampai mati. Tetapi yang paling parah, paling tidak bagi Sehun, adalah Samuel sudah cukup tenang untuk berkata,

"Sehun tadi bicara dengan ular itu. Iya, kan, Sehun?"

Paman Donghee menunggu sampai Samuel meninggalkan rumah mereka, sebelum dia mulai mencecar Sehun. Paman Donghee marah sekali, sampai nyaris tak bisa bicara. Dia hanya bisa bilang,

"Pergi—lemari—tinggal sana— tidak makan,"

sebelum dia terhenyak di kursi dan Bibi Jihyo cepat-cepat lari mengambilkannya segelas besar brandy.

Lama kemudian Sehun masih berbaring di dalam lemarinya yang gelap, ingin sekali rasanya punya arloji. Dia sama sekali tak tahu jam berapa sekarang dan dia juga tidak yakin keluarga Kang sudah tidur. Sebelum mereka tidur; riskan sekali jika dia keluar dan mengendap-endap ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

Dia telah tinggal bersama keluarga Kang selama sepuluh tahun, sepuluh tahun penuh penderitaan. Sejauh yang dia ingat, sejak dia masih bayi dan orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil. Kadang-kadang, jika dia mengingat-ingat dengan keras selama jam-jam panjang membosankan di dalam lemarinya, muncul dalam ingatannya pemandangan yang aneh: kilat cahaya hijau menyilaukan dan rasa sakit yang panas di dahinya.

Dia menganggap ini pastilah saat tabrakan terjadi, walaupun dia tak bisa membayangkan dari mana cahaya hijau itu muncul. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat orangtuanya.

Paman dan bibinya tidak pernah bicara tentang mereka, dan tentu saja dia dilarang mengajukan pertanyaan. Tak ada foto orangtuanya di rumah keluarga Kang.

Waktu dia masih lebih kecil, Sehun sering mengkhayalkan ada keluarga tak dikenal yang datang untuk membawanya pergi, tetapi ini tak pernah terjadi. Keluarga Kang adalah satu-satunya keluarganya. Meskipun demikian kadang-kadang dia mengira (atau berharap) orang orang asing di jalan mengenalnya.

Dan mereka juga orang-orang asing yang sangat aneh. Pernah seorang laki-laki kecil memakai topi ungu membungkuk kepadanya ketika dia sedang berbelanja dengan Bibi Jihyo dan Dongho. Setelah dengan marah menanyai Sehun apakah dia kenal orang itu, Bibi Jihyo buru-buru menggiring mereka keluar dari toko itu tanpa membeli apa pun.

Seorang wanita tua bertampang liar dan berdandan serba-hijau melambai dengan riang kepadanya dari bus. Seorang laki-laki botak memakai mantel panjang ungu bahkan menjabat tangannya di jalan kemarin dulu dan kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yang paling aneh tentang orang-orang ini adalah, nampaknya mereka langsung lenyap begitu Sehun ingin melihat lebih jelas.

Di sekolah, Sehun tak punya teman. Semua anak tahu bahwa geng Dongho membenci Oh Sehun yang aneh dengan pakaian bekasnya yang kebesaran dan kacamatanya yang bingkainya patah, dan tak seorang pun berani menentang geng Dongho.

_

 **Chapter 3:** **Surat Dari Entah Siapa**

Kaburnya ular boa pembelit membuat Sehun menerima hukuman kurungan paling lama. Saat dia diizinkan keluar lemari lagi, liburan musim panas telah mulai dan kamera baru Dongho sudah rusak, pesawat terbang mainannya sudah menabrak sesuatu dan jatuh hancur, dan pertama kali menaiki sepeda balapnya, dia menabrak jatuh nyonya Tiffany yang sedang menyebrang jalan raya Privet Drive dengan tongkat ketiaknya.

Sehun senang sekolah libur, tetapi dia tak bisa menghidari geng Dongho yang setiap hari datang. Samuel, Daniel, Yunho, dan Gikwan semuanya bertubuh besar dan bodoh, tetapi karena Dongho yang terbesar dan terbodoh, dia jadi pemimpin geng.

Mereka semua senang ikut permainan yang disenangi Dongho : berburu-Sehun.

Inilah sebabnya Sehun melewatkan waktu sebanyak mungkin di luar rumah, berjalan-jalan dan memikirkan akhir liburan, saat dia bisa melihat secercah kecil harapan. Dengan datangnya bulan September nanti dia akan masuk SMP dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia tidak akan bersekolah bersama Dongho. Dongho akan masuk sekolah paman Donghee dulu, Smeltings. Samuel, Daniel akan masuk kesana juga.

Sehun sebaliknya, akan bersekolah di Stonewall High, "SMP" lokal. Dongho menganggap itu sangat lucu.

"Hari pertama, mereka memasukkan kepala anak-anak baru ke toilet di

Stonewall," katanya pada Sehun.

"Mau latihan dulu diatas?"

"Tidak, terima kasih," kata Sehun.

"Kasihan toilet, belum pernah kemasukan benda lain yang lebih mengerikan daripada kepalamu —jangan-jangan toilet itu sekarang sedang mual."

Kemudian Sehun lari, sebelum Dongho bisa mencerna ucapannya tadi.

Pada suatu hari di bulan Juli, Bibi Jihyo membawa Sehun ke London untuk membeli seragam Smeltings-nya. Sehun dititipkan di rumah nyonya Tiffany. Nyonya Tiffany tidak separah biasanya.

Ternyata kakinya patah gara-gara dia tersandung salah satu kucingnya, jadi sekarang dia tak begitu suka kucing seperti sebelumnya. Dibiarkannya Sehun menonton TV dan diberinya Sehun sepotong kue cokelat yang rasanya sudah tengik.

Malam itu Dongho berparade memakai seragam barunya di ruang keluarga. Murid-murid Smeltings memakai jas buntut merah tua, celana jingga selutut, dan topi jerami rata. Mereka juga membawa tongkat, yang digunakan untuk saling pukuli kalau guru mereka sedang tidak melihat. Ini diandaikan sebagai latihan bagus untuk masa depan mereka.

Ketika memandang Dongho dalam seragam barunya, Paman Donghee berkata parau bahwa ini saat paling membanggakan dalam hidupnya. Bibi Jihyo menangis dan berkata dia tak percaya pemuda gagah dan tampan ini si Kang Dongho. Sehun tak bisa bicara. Dia pikir mungkin dua tulang iganya sudah retak gara-gara menahan tawa.

Dapur berbau busuk ketika Sehun esok paginya turun untuk sarapan. Bau itu datangnya dari ember metal besar di tempat cuci piring. Sehun melongoknya. Ember itu penuh gombal kotor yang mengapung di air berwarna abu-abu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya kepada Bibi Jihyo.

Bibir Bibi Jihyo langsung cemberut, seperti biasanya jika Sehun berani mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Seragam sekolahmu yang baru," jawabnya.

Harry memandang ke dalam ember lagi.

"Oh," komentarnya. "Tak kusangka harus basah begitu."

"Jangan bego," tukas Bibi Jihyo.

"Aku sedang mencelup pakaian lama Dongho dengan wenter abu-abu untukmu. Kalau sudah selesai nanti, akan sama seperti punya yang lain."

Sehun jelas meragukan ini, tetapi dia pikir lebih baik tidak membantah. Dia duduk di depan meja makan dan mencoba tidak memikirkan bagaimana penampilannya pada hari pertamanya di Stonewall High nanti —seperti memakai potongan-potongan kulit gajah tua, mungkin. Dongho dan Paman Donghee muncul, keduanya mengernyitkan hidung gara-gara bau seragam Sehun yang baru.

Paman Donghee seperti biasa membuka korannya dan Dongho memukul-mukulkan tongkat Smeltings-nya —yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana— di atas meja.

Mereka mendengar bunyi klik kotak surat dan jatuhnya surat-surat di keset.

"Ambil surat, Dongho," kata Paman Donghee dari balik korannya.

"Suruh saja Sehun."

"Ambil surat, Sehun."

"Suruh saja Dongho."

"Sodok dia dengan tongkat Smeltings-mu, Dongho."

Sehun menghindari sodokan tongkat Smeltings dan keluar untuk mengambil surat. Ada tiga benda tergeletak di keset: kartu pos dari adik perempuan Paman Donghee, Gikwan, yang sedang berlibur di Pulau Wight, sebuah amplop cokelat yang kelihatannya berisi rekening tagihan, dan —surat untuk Sehun.

Sehun mengambil dan menatapnya, jantungnya berdentang-dentang seperti elastik besar yang dikelintingkan. Tak seorang pun sepanjang hidupnya, pernah menulis surat kepadanya. Siapa yang akan menyuratinya? Dia tak punya teman, tak punya keluarga lain-dia juga bukan anggota perputakaan manapun, jadi dia bahkan belum pernah dapat surat teguran kasar untuk segera mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Tetapi ternyata, ini ada surat yang jelas-jelas ditujukan kepadanya:

Mr. S. Oh

Lemari di Bawah Tangga

Privet Drive no. 4

Little Whinging Surrey

Amplopnya tebal dan berat, terbuat dari perkamen —kulit yang digunakan sebagai pengganti kertas. Warnanya kekuningan dan nama serta alamatnya ditulis dengan tinta hijau zamrud. Tak ada prangkonya.

Membalik amplop itu dengan tangan gemetar, Sehun melihat segel ungu bergambar lambang huruf "H" besar yang dikelilingi singa, elang, musang, dan ular.

"Cepat sedikit, Sehun!" teriak Paman Donghee dari dapur.

"Buat apa kau memeriksa, kalau-kalau ada bom-surat?" Dia menertawakan leluconnya sendiri.

Sehun kembali ke dapur, masih menatap suratnya.

Diserahkannya tagihan dan kartu pos pada Paman Donghee, lalu dia duduk dan pelan-pelan mulai membuka amplop kuningnya.

Paman Donghee merobek surat tagihan, mendengus jijik, dan membalik kartu pos.

"Gikwan sakit," dia memberitahu Bibi Jihyo. "Makan kerang aneh..."

"Dad!" mendadak Dongho berkata. "Dad, Sehun dapat surat!"

Sehun sedang akan membuka lipatan suratnya, yang ditulis di atas kertas perkamen tebal yang sama dengan amplopnya, ketika tiba-tiba surat itu disentakkan dari tangannya oleh Paman Donghee.

"Itu suratku!" kata Sehun, berusaha merebutnya kembali.

"Siapa yang menulis padamu?" seringai Paman Donghee, sambil mengibaskan surat itu dengan satu tangan agar membuka.

Dan melirik isinya. Wajahnya berubah warna dari merah ke hijau lebih cepat daripada lampu lalu lintas. Dan tidak berhenti di situ. Dalam sekejap saja wajahnya sudah putih abu-abu seperti bubur busuk.

"J-J-Jihyo!" gagapnya.

Dongho berusaha merebut surat itu untuk membacanya tetapi Paman Donghee mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sehingga jauh dari jangkauannya. Bibi Jihyo mengambilnya dengan ingin tahu dan membaca kalimat pertamanya. Sesaat kelihatannya dia akan pingsan. Dia memegangi lehernya dan mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik.

"Donghee! Oh, astaga... Donghee!"

Mereka berpandangan, tampaknya lupa bahwa Sehun dan Dongho masih berada di ruangan yang sama. Dongho tidak biasa diabaikan. Diketuknya kepala ayahnya keras-keras dengan tongkat Smeltings-nya.

"Aku mau membaca surat itu," teriaknya.

"Aku mau membacanya," kata Sehun marah, "karena itu suratku."

"Keluar, kalian berdua," kata Paman Donghee parau, seraya memasukkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplopnya.

Sehun bergeming.

"AKU MAU SURATKU!" teriaknya.

"Sini aku lihat!" Dongho memaksa.

"KELUAR!" gerung Paman Donghee.

Dicengkeramnya kerah baju Sehun dan Dongho dan dicampakkannya mereka ke lorong, lalu dibantingnya pintu dapur menutup. Sehun dan Dongho segera berkelahi seru, tanpa suara, memperebutkan siapa yang boleh mendengarkan lewat lubang kunci. Dongho menang, maka Sehun, kacamatanya tergantung pada satu telinga, berbaring tengkurap untuk mendengarkan dari- celah antara pintu dan lantai.

"Donghee," Bibi Jihyo berkata dengan suara gemetar, "lihat alamatnya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu di mana dia tidur? Apa menurutmu mereka mengawasi rumah kita?"

"Mengawasi—memata-matai—mungkin juga membuntuti kita," gumam Paman Donghee cemas.

"Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Donghee? Apakah sebaiknya kita balas? Kita katakan bahwa kita tak ingin..."

Sehun bisa melihat sepatu Paman Donghee yang hitam mengilap mondar-mandir di dapur.

"Tidak," katanya akhirnya. "Tidak, kita abaikan saja Jika mereka tidak mendapat balasan... ya, itu yang paling baik... kita tak akan melakukan apa-apa..."

"Tetapi..."

"Aku tak mau dengar, Jihyo! Bukankah kita sudah bersumpah waktu mengambilnya bahwa kita akan membasmi omong kosong yang berbahaya itu?"

_

Sore itu sepulang kerja, Paman Donghee melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah dilakukannya. Dia mengunjungi Sehun di dalam lemarinya.

"Mana suratku" tanya Sehun begitu Paman Donghee berhasil menjejalkan diri melewati pintu. "Siapa yang menulis padaku?"

"Tidak ada. Surat itu keliru dialamatkan padamu," kata Paman Donghee pendek. "Sudah kubakar."

"Tidak keliru" kata Sehun berang. "Di alamatnya tertulis lemariku."

"DIAM!" raung Paman Donghee dan dua ekor laba-laba terjatuh dari langit langit lemari. Dia menarik napas dalam beberapa kali dan kemudian memaksakan wajahnya tersenyum, kelihatannya memelas sekali.

'"Er... ya, Sehun... tentang lemari ini. Bibimu dan aku sudah berpikir-pikir... kau sebetulnya sudah terlalu besar untuk tinggal di sini... kami rasa lebih baik jika kau pindah ke kamar Dongho yang satunya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan tanya-tanya!" tukas pamannya. "Bawa barang-barangmu ke atas, sekarang."

Rumah keluarga Kang punya empat kamar: satu untuk Paman Donghee dan Bibi Jihyo, satu untuk tamu (biasanya adik Paman Donghee, Dongsae), satu adalah kamar tidur Dongho, dan satunya lagi tempat Dongho menyimpan mainan dan barang-barangnya yang tidak muat ditaruh di kamar tidurnya.

Sehun hanya perlu sekali angkut untuk memindahkan barang-barangnya dari lemari ke kamar ini. Dia duduk di tempat tidur dan memandang berkeliling. Hampir semua barang di kamar ini rusak. Kamera yang baru sebulan tergeletak di atas tank kecil yang ketika dikendarai Dongho pernah melindas anjing tetangga.

Di sudut ada televisi pertama Dongho, yang ditendangnya sampai bolong ketika acara favoritnya batal ditayangkan. Ada sangkar burung besar, dulunya sangkar seekor burung nuri yang kemudian ditukar Dongho di sekolah dengan senapan angin betulan. Senapan itu sekarang ada di rak, larasnya bengkok kedudukan Dongho. Rak-rak lain penuh buku. Hanya buku-buku itulah yang tampaknya tak pernah disentuh. Dari bawah terdengar Dongho berteriak-teriak kepada ibunya,

"Aku tak mau dia di sana... aku butuh kamar itu... suruh dia keluar..."

Sehun menghela napas dan membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Kemarin dia akan bersedia memberikan apa saja untuk bisa berada di kamar ini. Hari ini dia lebih memilih berada kembali di lemarinya dengan surat itu daripada di sini tanpa surat.

_

Paginya saat sarapan, semua agak diam. Dongho uring-uringan. Dia sudah menjerit-jerit, memukuli ayahnya dengan tongkat Smeltings-nya, pura-pura sakit, menendang ibunya, dan melempar kura-kuranya ke atap rumah kaca sampai atap itu berlubang, tapi tetap saja dia tidak memperoleh kembali kamarnya.

Sehun merenungkan saat jam begini kemarin dan menyesal sekali kenapa dia tidak membuka suratnya sewaktu masih di lorong. Paman Donghee dan Bibi Jihyo saling pandang dengan wajah keruh.

Ketika tukang pos tiba, Paman Donghee, yang kelihatannya mencoba berbaik-baik kepada Sehun, menyuruh Dongho mengambil surat. Mereka mendengar Dongho memukul-mukulkan tongkat Smeltings-nya sambil turun ke lorong.

Kemudian dia berteriak, "Ada surat lagi! Mr. S. Oh, Kamar Paling Kecil, Privet Drive nomor 4..."

Dengan pekik tertahan Paman Donghee melompat dari kursinya dan berlari turun. Sehun dibelakangnya. Paman Donghee harus memiting Dongho ke lantai untuk merebut surat itu, dan itu makin sulit dilakukannya karena Sehun mengalungkan tangan ke leher Paman Donghee dari belakang. Setelah semenit pergulatan kalang kabut, dan semuanya kena pukul tongkat Smeltings, Paman Donghee bangkit berdiri, tersengal-sengal, dengan surat Sehun terpegang erat di tangan.

"Kembali ke lemarimu —maksudku, kamarmu," katanya kepada Sehun.

"Dongho... pergi... pergi."

Sehun berjalan bolak-balik mengitari kamar barunya. Ada yang tahu dia sudah pindah dari lemarinya dan mereka rupanya tahu dia belum menerima surat pertamanya. Jelas itu berarti mereka akan mencoba lagi. Dan kali ini dia akan memastikan mereka tidak akan gagal. Dia punya rencana.

Jam weker yang sudah dibetulkan berdering pukul enam keesokan paginya. Sehun cepat-cepat mematikannya dan berganti pakaian tanpa menimbulkan suara. Jangan sampai keluarga Kang terbangun. Diam-diam dia turun tanpa menyalakan lampu satupun.

Dia akan menunggu tukang pos di sudut Privet Drive dan mengambil surat-surat untuk rumah nomor empat lebih dulu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia merayap di lorong gelap menuju pintu depan...

"AAAAARRRGH!"

Sehun kaget dan terlonjak —dia menginjak sesuatu yang besar dan empuk di keset— sesuatu yang hidup. Lampu menyala di loteng dan betapa kagetnya Sehun, benda empuk yang diinjaknya tadi ternyata wajah pamannya. Paman Donghee sengaja tidur di depan pintu dalam kantong tidur. Jelas dia bermaksud menghalangi Sehun melakukan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Selama kira-kira setengah jam dia memarahi Sehun, kemudian menyuruhnya membuat secangkir teh. Sehun terseok sedih ke dapur, dan pada saat dia kembali, surat sudah datang, jatuh persis di pangkuan Paman Vernon. Harry bisa melihat tiga surat yang alamatnya ditulis dengan tinta hijau.

"Berikan...," dia baru mau bicara, Paman Donghee sudah merobek-robek surat-surat itu di depan matanya. Paman Donghee tidak ke kantor hari itu. Dia tinggal di rumah dan menutup kotak suratnya.

"Kalau mereka tidak bisa mengirim surat, mereka akan menyerah," dia menjelaskan kepada Bibi Jihyo dengan mulut penuh paku.

"Aku tak yakin, Donghee."

"Oh, cara berpikir orang-orang ini aneh, Jihyo! tidak seperti kita," kata Paman Donghee sambil memukul paku dengan sepotong kue buah yang baru saja dibawakan Bibi Jihyo.

Hari Jumatnya, tak kurang dari dua belas surat untuk Sehun datang. Karena tak bisa di masukkan ke dalam kotak surat, surat-surat itu disorongkan di bawah pintu disisipkan ke celah pintu, dan beberapa diantaranya bahkan dijejalkan lewat jendela kecil toilet bawah.

Paman Donghee tinggal di rumah lagi. Setelah membakar semua surat itu, dia mengeluarkan palu dan paku untuk menutup semua celah di pintu depan dan belakang dengan papan, sehingga tak seorang pun bisa keluar. Dia bersenandung berjingkat di antara tulip-tulip sambil bekerja, dan terlonjak jika ada bunyi sekecil apapun.

Hari Sabtunya, yang terjadi sudah di luar kendali. Ada dua puluh empat pucuk surat untuk Sehun berhasil diselundupkan masuk rumah, digulung dan disembunyikan dalam dua lusin telur yang dijulurkan tukang susu mereka yang sangat kebingungan kepada Bibi Jihyo lewat jendela ruang keluarga. Sementara Paman Vernon marah-marah menelepon kantor pos dan perusahaan susu mencari orang yang bisa disalahkan, Bibi Jihyo menghancurkan surat-surat itu dalam mixer makanannya.

"Siapa sih yang begitu ingin bicara denganmu?" Dongho bertanya kepada Sehun dengan keheranan.

Pada hari Minggu pagi, Paman Donghee duduk di meja untuk sarapan, kelihatan lelah tetapi senang.

"Tukang pos tidak datang pada hari Minggu," dia mengingatkan mereka dengan riang seraya mengoleskan selai pada korannya,

"jadi tak ada surat sialan hari ini..."

Ada yang berdesis meluncur turun dalam cerobong asap ketika Paman Donghee bicara, dan mengemplang belakang kepalanya. Detik berikutnya tiga puluh atau empat puluh surat meluncur-luncur dari perapian seperti peluru. Keluarga Kang menunduk menghindar, tetapi Sehun melompat mencoba menangkap satu di antaranya...

"Keluar! KELUAR!"

Paman Donghee menangkap pinggang Sehun dan melemparkannya ke lorong di luar. Setelah Bibi Jihyo dan Dongho keluar dengan lengan menutupi muka, Paman Donghee membanting pintu menutup. Mereka bisa mendengar surat-surat masih mengalir ke dalam ruangan, melenting-lenting mengenai dinding dan lantai.

"Sudah kelewatan," kata Paman Donghee, berusaha berbicara dengan tenang, tapi pada saat bersamaan mencabuti kumisnya dengan panik.

"Aku mau kalian semua kembali ke sini lima menit lagi, siap berangkat. Kita akan pergi. Bawa saja pakaian secukupnya. Jangan membantah!"

Paman Donghee kelihatan berbahaya sekali dengar separo kumisnya lenyap, sehingga tak seorang pun berani membantah.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka berhasil keluar dari pintu yang sudah dipaku rapat dan berada dalam mobil, yang ngebut menuju jalan tol. Dongho terisak-isak di jok belakang. Ayahnya tadi memukul kepalanya gara-gara mereka harus menunggunya mencoba menjejalkan televisi, video, dan komputernya ke dalam tas olahraganya.

Mobil terus meluncur. Terus meluncur. Bahkan Bibi Jihyo pun tak berani bertanya ke mana mereka pergi. Sekali-sekali Paman Donghee tiba-tiba menikung tajam dan meluncurkan mobilnya ke arah berlawanan.

"Sesatkan mereka... sesatkan mereka," gumam Paman Donghee setiap kali dia melakukan ini.

Mereka bahkan tidak berhenti untuk makan sepanjang hari. Saat malam tiba, Dongho sudah menangis meraung-raung. Belum pernah dia mengalami hari seburuk ini. Dia lapar, dia tidak bisa menonton lima acara televisi yang ingin ditontonnya, dan belum pernah dia melewatkan waktu selama tanpa meledakkan Alien di layar komputernya.

Paman Donghee akhirnya berhenti di depan hotel suram di luar sebuah kota besar. Dongho dan Sehun berbagi kamar dengan dua tempat tidur dan seprai lembap yang berbau lumut. Dongho mendengkur, tetapi Sehun tak bisa tidur. Dia duduk di ambang jendela, memandang lampu-lampu mobil yang lewat dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati...

_

Mereka makan cornflake melempem dan tengik serta tomat kalengan di atas roti panggang sebagai sarapan keesokan harinya. Baru saja mereka selesai, pemilik hotel mendatangi mereka.

"Maaf, tetapi apakah salah satu dari kalian Mr S Oh? Ada kira-kira seratus surat begini di meja respsionis."

Wanita itu mengangkat surat itu sehingga mereka bisa membaca alamatnya yang ditulis dengan tinta hijau :

Mr. S. Oh

Kamar 17

Hotel Railview

Cokeworth

Sehun mau meraih surat itu, tetapi Paman Donghee menampar tangannya. Wanita itu terbelalak.

"Akan saya ambil," kata Paman Donghee, cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengikutinya meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita pulang saja, Sayang?".

Bibi Jihyo menyarankan dengan takut-takut beberapa jam kemudian, tetapi Paman Donghee kelihatannya tidak mendengarnya. Entah apa yang dicarinya, tak seorang pun tahu.

Dia membawa mereka ke tengah hutan keluar dari mobilnya, memandang berkeliling, menggelengkan kepala, masuk lagi ke dalam mobil dan mobil pun meluncur lagi. Hal yang sama terjadi di tengah sawah yang sedang dibajak, di tengah jembatan gantung, dan di atas tempat parkir mobil yang bertingkat.

"Daddy sudah gila, ya?" Dongho bertanya kepada Bibi Jihyo sore itu.

Paman Donghee telah memarkir mobilnya di tepi pantai, mengunci mereka bertiga di dalamnya, lalu menghilang.

Hujan mulai turun. Tetesnya yang besar-besar mengetuk-ngetuk atap mobil. Dongho tersedu-sedu.

"Ini hari Senin," katanya kepada ibunya. "Ada acara si Hebat Humberto di televisi malam ini. Aku mau nonton."

Senin. Sehun jadi ingat sesuatu. Kalau hari ini Senin, dan Dongho bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, sehubungan dengan kegemarannya nonton televisi— maka besok, Selasa, adalah hari ulang tahun Sehun yang kesebelas. Tentu saja hari-hari ulang tahunnya yang telah lewat bukanlah hari yang menyenangkan. Tahun lalu, misalnya, keluarga Kang menghadiahinya satu gantungan mantel dan sepasang kaus kaki bekas Paman Donghee. Tapi, kita kan tidak berumur sebelas tiap hari.

Paman Donghee kembali sambil tersenyum. Dia juga membawa bungkusan kecil panjang dan tidak menjawab ketika ditanya Bibi Jihyo apa yang dibawanya itu

"Sudah kutemukan tempat yang sempurna!" kata-nya. "Ayo, semua keluar!"

Di luar mobil udara dingin sekali. Paman Donghee menunjuk sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti batu karang besar yang menjorok ke laut. Bertengger di atas karang itu ada gubuk kecil yang sangat kumuh dan bobrok. Kelihatan menyedihkan sekali. Satu hal sudah jelas, tak ada televisi di gubuk itu.

"Malam ini diramalkan akan ada badai!" kata Paman Donghee senang, sambil menepukkan tangan.

"Dan Bapak ini sudah berbaik hati mau meminjamkan perahunya!"

Seorang laki-laki tua ompong berjalan santai mendekati mereka. Sambil menyeringai agak jahat, dia menunjuk perahu dayung tua yang terapung-apung di air abu-abu gelap di bawah mereka.

"Aku sudah beli bekal untuk kita," kata Paman Donghee, "jadi, semua naik!"

Dingin sekali di perahu, sampai mereka serasa membeku. Cipratan air laut dan tetes hujan sedingin es merayap menuruni tengkuk dan angin dingin menerpa wajah mereka. Setelah rasanya berjam-jam kemudian, tibalah mereka di batu karang. Paman Donghee, terpeleset-peleset, memimpin menuju kegubuk reyot itu.

Bagian dalam gubuk sungguh menjijikkan. Bau ganggang laut menyengat, angin bersuit-suit menembus lewat celah-celah di dinding papan. Perapiannya lembap dan kosong. Hanya ada satu kamar. Bekal Paman Donghee ternyata sebungkus keripik dan empat pisang untuk setiap orang. Dia mencoba menyalakan api, tetapi keempat bungkus keripik yang kini sudah kosong itu cuma mengerut dan berasap.

"Surat-surat itu sekarang bisa digunakan, eh?" katanya riang.

Paman Donghee sedang senang sekali. Jelas dia mengira tak akan ada orang yang bisa mengejar mereka dalam badai untuk mengantar surat. Sehun dalam hati mengakui, dan ini membuatnya sedih.

Ketika malam tiba, badai yang dijanjikan menerjang di sekitar mereka. Cipratan air dari ombak-ombak yang bergulung tinggi menyembur ke dinding pondok dan angin kencang mengguncangkan jendela-jendela yang kotor. Bibi Jihyo menemukan beberapa selimut apak bulukan dari kamar dan menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk Dongho di sofa yang sudah berlubang- lubang dimakan ngengat. Dia dan Paman Donghee tidur di tempat tidur reyot di kamar dan Sehun dibiarkan mencari sendiri tempat yang paling empuk di lantai dan meringkuk di bawah selimut paling tipis dan paling compang-camping.

Semakin malam badai mengamuk semakin hebat. Sehun tak bisa tidur. Dia gemetar kedinginan dan membalikkan tubuh, mencoba mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Perutnya yang lapar berkeroncongan. Dengkur Dongho teredam oleh gemuruh guruh yang mulai menggelegar menjelang tengah malam.

Jarum arloji Dongho yang menyala —tangan gemuknya yang memakai arloji berjuntai ke bawah sofa— menunjukkan bahwa sepuluh menit lagi Sehun akan berusia sebelas tahun. Dia berbaring memandangi saat ulang tahunnya yang berdetik-detik semakin dekat, bertanya-tanya apakah keluarga Kang akan ingat soal ulang tahunnya bertanya-tanya di manakah gerangan orang yang menulis surat padanya sekarang.

Lima menit lagi. Sehun mendengar sesuatu yang berkeriut di luar. Dia berharap atap gubuk tidak akan runtuh, walaupun kalau iya, dia mungkin akan lebih hangat. Empat menit lagi.

Mungkin rumah di Privet Drive akan penuh surat kalau mereka pulang nanti, sehingga dia bisa mencuri satu.

Tiga menit lagi. Ombakkah itu, yang menghantam karang begitu keras? Dan (dua menit lagi) bunyi derak aneh apa itu?

Apa karangnya remuk dan berjatuhan ke laut?

Semenit lagi dia akan berusia sebelas tahun. Tiga puluh detik... dua puluh... sepuluh... sembilan, mungkin dia akan membangunkan Dongho, sekadar supaya Dongho marah saja... tiga... dua... satu...

BOOM!.

Seluruh gubuk bergetar dan Sehun langsung duduk tegak, memandang pintu.

Ada orang di luar pintu menggedor-gedor mau masuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review yuk hhee:'))


End file.
